Anthony Anderson
Anthony Anderson (born August 15, 1970) is an American actor, comedian, writer and TV personality. Early Life Anderson was born in Los Angeles. His mother, Doris (née Hancox), was a telephone operator and actress, and his stepfather, Sterling Bowman, was a native of Little Rock, Arkansas, who moved to Los Angeles to work in the steel mill industry before opening a chain of three clothing stores. According to a DNA analysis, Anderson descends from the Bubi people of Bioko Island (Equatorial Guinea), and from the Tikar, Hausa, and Fulani people of Cameroon. According to Anderson, his first try in the stand up comedy world was a bust. But kept on trying thanks to his future friend and fellow comedic actor Guy Torry. He and Guy would later act together in the 1999 film Life starring Eddie Murphy & Martin Lawrence. Career Anderson writes for and stars in the hit ABC series Black-ish alongside Laurence Fishburne and Tracee Ellis Ross which airs on Wednesday nights. He was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series for this role. His past television work includes a lead role in the teen series Hang Time as Teddy Broadis. He has many one-off and guests roles on major series such as NYPD Blue, Malcolm & Eddie, In the House and Ally McBeal. Recurring roles were on several series such as Til' Death and The Bernie Mac Show He was the central character in All About the Andersons which lasted for one season on The WB. Anderson joined the cast if the long-running NBC crime-drama television series Law & Order in 2008. He previously starred in two other crime series, FOX's K-Ville and FX's The Shield. Anderson's series Eating America with Anthony Anderson was a summer show in 2014, having him go to different towns in America which host "Food Festivals" highlighting a specific type of food. He also is a regular judge on Iron Chef America. Anderson is one of the few judges to taste dishes from all the "Iron Chefs" on the show. In the Ultimate Bar Food battle, he serves as bartender/sous-chef for Iron Chef Bobby Flay opposite Masaharu Morimoto and fellow judge Simon Majumdar. In the summer of 2016, while his hit show Black-ish is on hiatus, Anderson was the host of the revival of the 2nd successful Goodson-Todman panel show To Tell the Truth on ABC. Film After his film debut in Liberty Heights, Anderson has been performing as an actor, often in comedic roles for many years. Among his more prominent feature films are: Kangaroo Jack which was one of his first films as a leading actor, My Baby's Daddy, Hustle & Flow, Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London and King's Ransom which to date is his own starring role. In June 2010, he was cast in a minor role in Scream 4. Directorial Work In 2009, Anderson directed a one-minute short film featuring his Law & Order co-star Jeremy Sisto. This short was made for the Responsibility Project, a joint initiative of NBC and Liberty Mutual Group. The short aired during the In the House episode called "Reality Bites" on October 16, 2009. Personal Life In 1995, he married his college sweetheart, Alvina. The couple has two children, Kyra and Nathan. Anderson has Type 2 Diabetes and has been active in diabetes awareness. On September 25, 2015; TMZ announced his wife of twenty years had filed for divorce, the divorce was finalized in the same year. His son Nathan played Tahj in the Netflix series Richie Rich. Anderson appeared in a 2011 episode of the syndicated version of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? playing for Alzheimer's Association by winning $250,000 for his charity. Goodson-Todman Show Hosted To Tell the Truth (2016-present) Goodson-Todman Show Appeared Celebrity Family Feud (2015) Category:Hosts Category:1970 births